Une histoire de rideaux
by Gwindel
Summary: Après le combat de Shouto et Midoriya pendant le festival sportif, Shouto décide d'aller voir Midoriya. En ce souvenant de cette fois là, l'utilisateur du Feu et de la Glace se dit qu'ils faudrait qu'ils en reparlent. - Izuku est en GenderBend, soit en fille ! -


**Bonjour ! Vu que je donne aucun signe de vie depuis des lustres, j'ai décidé de vous écrire un petit OS ! Sur un couple que je ship beaucoup, énormément même en ce moment ! Le Midoriya x Shouto. Bien sur vu que je ne suis pas une adepte du Yaoi, je ferais de Deku une fille ! (+) - Je vise les 3000 mots ! Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée !**

* * *

Shouto se réveilla en sursaut. Les vacances d'octobre étaient passées et l'heure était pour lui venu de repartir sur les routes de l'école. Yuei, la meilleure école de super héros de l'est. Il faisait partie de cette école, son père l'avait recommandé, et il avait d'ailleurs passé les tests avec brio. Il était, le plus fort de la classe question combat, Momo Yaoyorozu, elle était la première niveau ... Étude ? Elle était intelligente, plus que lui. Elle n'a que des bons résultats, et donne de très bonnes analyses à la fin des combats ou exercices de héros. Il l'aimait bien, mais sans plus.

Il y avait aussi Ochako Uraraka et Tenya Iida. C'est deux là traînait toujours avec cette fille aux cheveux verts... Commençons d'abord par Ochako voulez-vous ? Ochako était grande, jolie fille et bien gâtée par la nature due à ses traits physiques qui la rendait mignonne " à croquer. " Beaucoup essayaient de l'avoir en tant que petite amie, mais la jeune fille semble éperdument amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Tenya lui, c'était un jeune homme au visage carré et à la coupe d'intello. Ses cheveux étaient bleu foncé mais il avait quand même d'après certaines filles des classes voisines un certain charme, malgré le fait qu'il soit obsédé des règles de vie et autres. Il le trouvait assez extraverti, mais il remplit énormément bien son rôle de délégué de classe.

Et puis il y avait elle, cette jeune fille qui avait tout changé. Il la méprisait d'abord à cause de son individualité semblable à celle d'All might, le numéro 1, le symbole de la paix. Il avait suggéré que ça soit sa fille au festival sportif, mais apparemment, non... Bien qu'elle l'ait dit de façon soulagée et un peu tendue. Ça veut dire, qu'elle cache quelque chose au sujet d'All might. Après, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé lors de leur combat. Ça l'avait au début gêné de se battre contre une fille, mais elle avait su le mettre hors de lui, et lui avait au passage fait comprendre qu'il pouvait aussi devenir numéro 1 par ses propres moyens, sans pour autant écouter son père. Elle avait réussi, a éveillé en lui quelque chose de très particulier, un sentiment de bonheur.

Après cette victoire écrasante, elle avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie, où elle passe le plus clair de son temps il faut dire... Shouto rougit subitement, se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là.

 _Il avait décidé d'aller la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, Shouto était un garçon gentil au fond et il s'en faisait pour la jeune verte, il avait ouvert la porte voyant que la petite dame ne répondait pas, et avait tiré sur le rideau qui cachait son lit pensant qu'elle dormait ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais non, au contraire, elle se changeait. Dos à Shouto, la jeune fille était penchée pour enfiler son pantalon._

 _Elle avait violemment tourné la tête vers lui, qui sentait ses joues rougir, pris d'une légère gêne, il referma aussitôt le rideau, s'excusa, et s'apprêta à partir avant qu'elle ne le retienne. Elle s'était écriée d'une voix plus ou moins crispée et aiguë par la gêne, Shouto s'arrêta dans son élan, et fit volte-face très lentement._

 _Elle se tenait là, habillée du survêtement de l'école, avec un mini sourire du genre " Il ne c'est rien passé, motus et bouche cousue. ", il se gratta la joue en détournant le regard avant de commencer à parler, elle aussi avait semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Il eut un petit moment de gêne, avant que Midoriya reprenne la parole._

 _" - Hum... Bravo pour ta victoire ! " avait elle dit en s'approchant légèrement de Shouto._

 _Celui-ci eut un petit mouvement de recul et remarqua les bandages à sa main, sur ses doigts et aussi son bras. Se sentant d'un coup coupable, Midoriya le remarqua et l'arrêta tout de suite._

 _" - Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit Todoroki-kun ! O-On c'est tous les deux donnés à fond donc ce n'est pas- "_

 _Il avait attrapé sa main et inspectait ses doigts, ils étaient recouverts de bandages, ce n'est pas une individualité pour une fille ça..._

 _" - ... Ça fait encore mal ? "_

 _" - Non ! Plus du tout ! "_

Il se rappel encore avoir souris légèrement à ce moment là.

 _" - Tant mieux. "_

 _Il regardait intensément la jeune fille, détaillant son visage dans les moindres recoins, ses cheveux en bataille et long encadrait parfaitement bien son visage, ses yeux verts reflétaient le visage de l'utilisateur de l'individualité de feu et de glace, la touffe verte elle, était maintenant toute gênée, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il avait fait. Regardant aussi Shouto, elle remarqua son visage s'approcher, encore et encore, il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la verte. Midoriya le coeur battant, attendait les yeux fermés, tandis que Shouto lui hésitait. Midoriya avait rouvert les yeux et regardait Shouto qui la fixait aussi, ne semblant pas faire le reste du chemin, elle approcha tremblante et leurs lèvres qui se touchèrent à peine une seconde, qu'elle se retira aussitôt. Non, c'était trop gênant pour elle, jamais elle ne ferait de truc pareil..._

 _Cachant son visage rougi par la gêne et la honte elle s'excusa auprès de Shouto, avant que celui-ci ne retire doucement ses mains de son visage, l'embrassant à son tour. Surprise elle ne put qu'entourer ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme tout en répondant maladroitement au baiser qu'il avait redonné sans doute dans une montée d'adrénaline._

 _Il avait soudain envie de rendre le baiser langoureux... Voyant que ça grandissait petit à petit, il se sépara presque brusquement des lèvres de la jeune fille, les joues en feu. Midoriya, tout aussi rouge que Shouto le regardait avant de détourner le regard... Mais, enfin... Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Il ne la connaissait même pas !_

 _" - To... Todoroki-kun... "_

 _Il tressaillit légèrement en la regardant... Ses yeux étaient humidifiés, elle allait pleurer . Il embrassait si mal que ça... ? Mais non au contraire, frustrée elle se jetta sur lui avant d'éclater en sanglots. Soudain déstabilisé, il ne fit rien d'autre que serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui caresser le dos frénétiquement._

 _Au loin il pouvait entendre la voix de Tenya et Ochako se rapprocher dangereusement. La disciple d'All might ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, il demanda alors d'une voix gênée ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille avait continué de pleurer, la porte s'était ouverte et Tenya et Ochako trouvèrent un Shouto Todoroki et une Midoriya-chan en train de se câliner bien que Midoriya semble juste évacuer la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie en perdant aussi tôt._

 _" - Deku-chan ! " s'écria la fille aux coussinets avant de sauter sur son amie, histoire de voir ce qu'elle avait._

 _Tenya regarda Shouto en remontant ses lunettes, Midoriya était une fille bien fragile, ça il le savait bien, bien qu'elle pût se montrer loyale par moments et courageuse, elle reste à pleurer pour un rien, il remonta ses lunettes septiques, et fixa Shouto sans rien dire. Lui d'ailleurs, en avait profité pour échappé à un interrogatoire sûr " Que faisait-il ici ? "_

 _Il avait eu le malheur de bousculer Katsuki Bakugou son adversaire pour la finale._

 _" - Regard où tu marches connard ! "_

 _Il avait toujours été exaspéré par le manque cruel de vocabulaire chez ce garçon, bien qu'il sût pertinemment qu'il n'était pas con, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une centaine haine envers ce garçon à la coupe explosive. La seule réponse que Shouto donna à sa phrase, fut un simple " Hum. " semblant juger Katsuki, il repart aussitôt qu'il était venu sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Évidemment le Bakugou imbu de sa personne, le regarda partir en s'écriant un " C'est ça, tu verras je gagnerais ! "_

* * *

Shouto soupira lourdement avant de ce levé de son lit, il tira la couverture qu'il jeta des kilomètres plus loin, les traits encore tirés par la fatigue, il alla dans la salle de bain situé juste à côté de sa chambre, il prit une douche rapide, avant de partir s'habiller et déjeuner. Il devait partir tôt aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de croiser son père.

Une fois fini, il s'en alla assez vite et se dirigea vers Yuei.

* * *

Souriant légèrement Midoriya discutait avec entrain de héros en tous genres avec Ochako, s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel Midoriya participera à coup sur, c'est les héros ! Elle en connaît tout un rayon, même voire plusieurs. Elle avait fait la route avec Katsuki qui avait accepté bizarrement, il disait avoir quelques choses à lui demander, et il paraissait plutôt gêné. Serait-ce par rapport à... Une fille ? Jamais Katsuki ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit comme conseil. Il passait son temps à la rabaisser et autres...

C'est d'ailleurs alors qu'Ochako et Midoriya rigolait sur une blague entre deux phrases, que Katsuki apparut devant Midoriya, toujours collé au visage, son air de personnes constamment énervée. Légèrement surprise, Midoriya s'arrêta aussi vite et regarda fixement Katsuki. Celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et la tira dans un coin.

\- Kacchan ...?

\- Deku.

\- O-Oui ?!

\- Tu as embrassé Shouto Todoroki n'est ce pas .

Midoriya devint écarlate, son corps se raidit et elle devint tremblante. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, Katsuki savait pertinemment quand elle mentait, il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Très longtemps, assez longtemps pour savoir reconnaître chacune de ses émotions. Serrant une des sangles de son sac à dos, elle plissa les yeux en détournant le regard. Inutile de nier, il l'avait deviné et mit à découvert.

\- Hum... C-Comment tu sais ça Kacchan ?

\- Ton expression à chaque fois que tu vois l'autre trou duc.

\- J-Je ne te permet pas de l'insulter dans son dos !

Il fronça les sourcils et plaqua Midoriya contre le mur, elle se sentit rougir et ferma les yeux instinctivement, allait-il encore lui faire du mal ? Non, après lui avoir dit-il ne peut pas faire ça, n'est ce pas .

\- Deku.

Elle recouvrit les yeux et regarda Katsuki. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ?

\- Oui...?

\- Embrasse-moi.

* * *

Shouto se demandait comment il allait pouvoir engager la conversation avec Midoriya, il était parti de l'infirmerie, et après ce baiser qui, il faut l'avouer, était magique, ils ne se sont plus parlé du tout. Midoriya ne faisait que l'évitait. Elle réussissait à s'extirper de leurs conversations avant que ça ne dégénère. Évidemment, Shouto avait grandement envie d'en reparler, et de préférence avec elle. Mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir le voir ou alors était elle trop gênée pour lui parler ? Sa soeur lui avait dit, que certaines filles ne parlaient pas au garçon avec lequel elle avait échangé leur premier baiser du jour au lendemain. Bien sur qu'ils devaient tout les deux mettre les choses au clair, évidemment. Mais elle devait peut-être avec besoin de temps ?

Ça avait torturé l'esprit de Shouto pendant une semaine avant qu'il ne daigne enfin profiter pleinement de ses vacances. Arrivant à l'école après certains élèves, il aperçut Ochako qui s'approchait de lui, il eut envie de fuir d'un coup, mais vu qu'il cherchait Midoriya... Le jeune homme allait devoir faire face à la jeune fille. Étrangement il pensait qu'elle allait lui passer un savon pour avoir fait pleurer Deku, mais en fait non...

\- Bonjour Shouto-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Uraraka... Je vais bien, et toi ?

La brunette était assez populaire pour son entrain constant. Évidemment elle était amie avec tout le monde sauf Bakugou qui restait souvent en compagnie de Kaminari et Eijiro. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble ses trois là. Ensuite les filles restaient pour la plupart entre elles. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir que Tsuyu n'était pas avec la fille de la gravité. Elles étaient un peu les meilleures amies avec Midoriya non ?

\- Moi ça va ! Deku-chan ces faites enlevée par Bakugou-kun, du coup je l'attends et Tsuyu-chan ne semble pas arrivée...

Ah, tout semblait plus clair d'un coup. Asui n'était en fait toujours pas arrivé.

\- Oh, je vois... Je cherchais Midoriya justement...

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Il fut surpris. Elle ne savait pas ? Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé alors ? Sans doute la gêne du geste, et puis elles ont sûrement rien demandé. Il fut soulagé un moment, mais se fut de courte durée.

\- Tu parles... De ton moment avec Deku-chan dans la chambre d'infirmerie ?

Il regarda Ochako les yeux rond, elle avait deviné toute seule ? Ou alors Midoriya leur en avait parlé...

\- Deku-chan ne m'a rien dis, j'ai tout deviné seule !

La sonnerie leur indiquant que les cours allaient commencer, sauvèrent Shouto de l'interrogatoire express qu'il allait recevoir, mais il savait très bien qu'Ochako n'allait pas du tout le lâcher à la pause-déjeuner, c'était une évidence. Elle avait d'ailleurs un plan pour les mettre ensemble ces deux-là, et il n'allait pas échouer !

* * *

Midoriya était revenu en compagnie de Katsuki, il la doubla et passa la porte de leur classe avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Midoriya le suivit et fit de même à sa place, plus tard après, Shouto, Ochako et Tenya arrivèrent ensemble. Ochako salua les autres personnes déjà dans la classe et alla se mettre derrière Bakugou.

Shouto se mit à sa place, à l'écart, il lança un regard discret à Midoriya avant de soupirer légèrement, il ne devrait pas s'en faire, a dirait qu'il est amoureux. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un bisou, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

La journée fut catastrophique pour la jeune fille aux cheveux vert foncé. Tout d'abord, Katsuki qui agit envers elle comme un homme amoureux de sa dulcinée depuis des lustres, puis Shouto, évidemment elle n'est pas idiote et savait pertinemment que Shouto viendrait à l'école ! Elle redoutait surtout le fait de devoir lui reparler, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder en face sans loucher sur ses lèvres... Et c'était très gênant.

Au début, tout allait bien, mais c'est à la pause-déjeuner que tout à dégénéré, Ochako avait proposée pour on ne sait quelle raison à Katsuki et Shouto de manger avec elles. Tenya lui avait dû faire on ne sait quel boulot encore, sans savoir que Midoriya avait besoin de lui... Étant extrêmement nerveuse vu que Ochako s'était mise à côté de Katsuki, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts se retrouvait à côté de Shouto. Tous les contacts physiques la stressaient d'autant plus.

Lorsqu'ils voulaient tous les deux prendre l'eau, quand ils prenaient leurs couverts... Ils se touchaient tout le temps, en regardant Shouto elle avait des envies particulièrement bizarre...

* * *

Ce jour-ci, il pleuvait. Midoriya était malade mais avait tout de même tenu à venir à l'école, malgré les acclamations d'Ochako et Tenya. Pourquoi voulait elle absolument y aller ? Parce qu'elle voulait dire à Shouto ce qu'elle ressentait. La comédie avait assez duré !

Alors en plein entraînement elle s'évanouit avant même le début du cours. Les échauffements l'avaient lessivé. Shouto qui était son partenaire l'emmena à l'infirmerie ou elle resta allongée, dos à Shouto un bon moment en silence.

Elle ne disait rien et ne parlait pas, Shouto l'avait disputé. Il s'était inquiété qu'elle est eut un problème grave, alors qu'en fait, c'était juste du surmenage. Pourquoi avait elle fait l'idiote et était venu au lycée ? Shouto qui avait souhaité rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieu. Il vit les épaules de Midoriya avoir des spasmes.

\- Midoriya ... ?

\- Je... Je voulais juste venir pour...

\- Hum ?

Il fut subitement intéressé. Il se redressa de sa chaise et commença à écouter Midoriya attentivement.

\- Je... Je crois que j'aime un garçon... Je suis venu pour lui dire mes sentiments... M-Mais aussi pour suivre les cours hein !

Shouto resta silencieux, elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre alors c'était trop tard ...? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû croire que ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose. Ça avait été une erreur de sa part. Mais il continua d'écouter attentivement.

\- Il est magnifique, et fort, il deviendra un grand héros c'est sur... Je suis fière d'être tombée amoureuse de lui... M-Mais à cause de mon entêtement... Il s'est inquiété pour moi... E-Et il... Il c'était tellement fait de soucis qu'il m'a crié dessu...

Shouto regarda Midoriya, elle cachait son visage avec la couette du lit. Il pouvait facilement deviner qu'il était écarlate. Souriant doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y accrocha comme une bouée de sauvetage, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues encore rouges dues à la fièvre qu'elle avait attrapée.

\- Je t'aime Shouto...

Les 3 mots qu'il avait tant attendus accompagnés de son nom à lui sortaient de la bouche la fille qu'il aimait.

\- Moi aussi... Je t'aime Midoriya.

* * *

Il avait toujours trouvé que Midoriya Izuku était bizarre pour une fille. Ces deux noms-là sont des noms de garçons, alors il ne comprenait pas au début pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pas choisi de prénom de fille du genre, Yuki, Hikari ou autres. Il n'y en a plein, tous aussi jolis les uns que les autres.

Il l'avait raccompagner jusque chez elle et était maintenant assis à son chevet. Midoriya semblait dormir, cette journée l'avait épuisée. Shouto aussi, assis parterre adossé contre le lit semblait dormir.

Midoriya vivait seule depuis quelque temps, sa mère avait pris sa retraite mais avait eu beaucoup de mal à laisser sa fille s'occuper seule de la maison.

Se réveillant calmement, Midoriya se redressa, elle regarda Shouto qui allait bientôt tomber et le retenu de justesse. Avant de le hisser sur son lit. Elle manqua de glisser avec la hâte dont elle avait fait preuve pour descendre du lit.

\- Ouf...

Elle ricana légèrement.

\- On dirait un bébé...

Elle toucha légèrement la joue de Shouto en appuyant dessus, c'était assez marrant, elle lâcha un petit rire avant de couvrir Shouto avec sa couette. Elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre de jus de fruit. Ses habits étaient tout trempés, alors elle entreprit de se changer et de se doucher. Elle enfouit son uniforme dans la machine à laver et la mit en marche. Une fois dans son bain elle soupira de bonheur, après une aussi longue journée s'était méritée. Elle avait réussi à se déclarer à Shouto et à son plus grand plaisir, il l'aimait aussi. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Shouto venait tout juste de se réveiller, il se redressa sur le lit de Midoriya et se frotta les yeux encore un peu endormi. Ce n'était pas son lit... Ah, mais c'était normal, vu qu'il était chez Midoriya. Il se releva et alla la chercher, malheureusement il ne la trouva nulle partipart, il n'avait pas vérifié dans la salle de bain et pensait bien la trouvée là-bas, alors il se contenta de sourire un petit peu, et de retourner dans la chambre.

Une fois son bain fini, Midoriya était revenue dans sa chambre, elle avait trouvé un Shouto déjà concentré sur ses devoirs. Restant un moment plantée là comme une idiote, elle le regarda avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Je pensais que tu allais m'attendre pour les devoirs Shouto-kun !

\- Désolé, si tu veux je t'aiderais sur les exercices .

\- ... Marché conclu !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et Midoriya s'empressa d'enlacer Shouto, comme quoi dans la vie, faut oser certaines choses !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vous êtes au courant que j'étais censée sortir cet OS le jour de la rentrée de Septembre ? J'ai mis un temps fou à le finir parce que j'hésitais à mettre un Lemon, au final y en n'a pas oui, parce que je ne savais pas quand l'incruster !**

 **Enfin quand bien même j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! - j'ai normalement corriger l'OS -**


End file.
